cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Harris
Alex Roderick Harris is a CAW professional wrestler, who is known by either Alex Schinder or Alex Harris. He got his start by coming in into Just Hardcore Wrestling as a lower mid-carder. He was not as well known as his brother, Richard Schinder who was boosted to Main Eventer in two months. Current Leagues Momentum CAW Wrestling (2010-2010) In January of 2010 Harris joined MCAW and competed in the first ever MCAW Lighthweight Title tournament. After a relatively easy win over an injured Hajime Akio in the first round, Harris found his hands full with high flyer Como Viento. After a grueling match an opportunistic Alex Harris Hit his finisher on Viento outside the ring and slid back into the ring at 8 to score a countout victory and advance to the finals of the tournament. The tournament finals proved to be even more challenging as Harris faced the toughest fight of his young career. He stood across the ring from none other than RC Impact. It was this match that would define Harris as a wrestler as he went toe to toe back and forth with Impact. After 25 grueling minutes and a miscalculation it was Harris who found his shoulders pinned to the mat and suffered his first loss in MCAW. RC Impact would be victorious this night as the first ever Flyers Champion. After the match a determined Harris pleaded with management to put him in the Mercury Title match.. he even offered his #1 contender spot in the lighweight division. Management accepted and Harris was entered into the triple threat title match. After and intense match with Ryan "Relik" Smith and Como VIento, a vengeful Viento looked on and taunted as Relik scored the pin on a fallen Alex Harris. This would bring Harris to an embarassing two losses on the night. Harris quit MCAW, but after hearing of MCAW's reopening soon, he will rejoin it. World Class Entertainment (2010-2010) Alex came in under his real name, Alex Harris and defeated Devin Surefire to move into the WCE 2010 King of The Ring Tourney, he made it to the finals only to be knocked out by a fierce Bicycle Kick by TLP and was pinned, thus losing the tourney and the championship. Alex then was thrown into a WCE World Championship, even though, he lost the World Heavyweight Championship match. He submitted Rellik to win the triple threat cage match, who was with the then champion, Matt Daniels. This win also gave him his first world championship. He reliquinshed the championship and left, but he is returning at WCE's reopening. Defunct Leagues Just Hardcore Wrestling Alex followed his brother, Rick Schinder into JHW, and was used as a jobber at some points. He managed to win a qualifier match for the United States Championship, but lost. He then was thrown into the first ever JHW Ladder match for the JHW Light Heavyweight Championship, and won, but his reign was short lived as he lost it in a fatal four way. Alex fought multiple times for the United States Championship, and then won it in a Extreme Rules Match against Derek Surefire, and was invited into the Surefire Clan by Devin Surefire, yet declined. Thus he was defeated by Derek Surefire, after Devin sent his brother, Jason and Jason hit him with the Final Shot. He then fought for the Tag Team championship with his brother. He lost to the Surefire Clan when Devin speared Rick in a mix-up. Alex then snapped, and assaulted Devin, but was suspended after knocking Devin out after a steel pipe. He then never returned, due to JHW's closing. Reckless Elite Wrestling (Late 2008-Early 2009) Alex came into REW and fought for the Reckless Championship, he was took out the championship picture, due to a knee injury. He came back in December to fight for the Reckless Championship, yet finally won his second singles championship by winning a fatal four way. He lost the championship to TREY. He asked for his release. Finishers and Signatures *'Amazing Alex Press' (Standing Shooting Star Press) *'Tatsumaki' (Superkick/Spinning Roundhouse Kick) (2008-) *''Frog Splash (2009-) *Spear *Handspring Body Splash *Flashback Theme Music '''Frontline - Pillar '(2010-) Tattoo - Big Mother Thruster '(2009-2010) (Only used in LAW once) Championships & Accomplishments Momentum CAW Wrestling 'Just Hardcore Wrestling *JHW Lightheavyweight Championship (1 Time) (First) *JHW United States Championship (1 Time) Reckless Elite Wrestling *REW Reckless Championship (1 time) World Class Entertainment *WCE World Championship (x1) Category:CAW